Old Friends
by DragonRiderandBioBolt
Summary: My 2nd fic. When a earth stallion gets attacked in the Everfree. How will the Mane 6 react? And why does he know AJ and Twi so much? Found out inside! T for minor gore but may change


**Hey guys! Im going to try again at writing cuz I have this feeling and a hellofalot of stories. My last story 'The Guardian' was a bloody royal flop. Well here I go! One more thing PLEASE BE NICE because I can easily be insulted, ridiculed and shamed.**

Old Friends Chapter 1: Mare, Beast and Stallion

'_Celestia above! This trip is boring.'_ Thought a young stallion as he trotted though the forest. '_Everfree was it?' _he pondered brushing one of his golden hooves though his fire-like mane which seemed to flow like his mane _was_ on fire. He jumped out of his daze when the sound of flowing water reached his ears. _'hmmm apparently I'm parched and I didn't even know it!'_ he thought giving of a small smile just before a small rumbling sound '_or hungry'_.

He walked a small distance before he saw a nice little clearing. In the light he spotted a river which if you looked further ahead; you could see a waterfall the size of a young filly. _'that fixes one problem, but what about food?'_

"grrrrrrrrr."

The sound pounded his eardrums like a stick._ 'Manticore'_ he thought unsheathing his blade (idk how he hold it k?). his blade was a two-sided bright silver sword with a orb glowing on the hilt of the weapon. He had bestowed the name of 'Dawnbreaker' (you'll see a lot of Skyrim references in my fics) due to how he was gifted it. He was given at the break of dawn by one of his old land's rulers._ "This blade is enchanted with the sun god's blessing, use it wisely"_ the old Griffon had told him. He was right. The blade had set anyone unlucky to get hit by it one fire and if it was undead, blows up. The Manticore was visible now, it was a dark yellow coat and red mane. His scorpion tail was a dark purple along with his wings. His eyes glowed with the satisfaction that he had found a meal.

"Bring it on tough guy." the stallion spoke pointing his blade at the Manticore who was on the other side of the clearing. The beast pounced like a jaguar at his prey, which was pretty much the same case… derp. The monster brought his paw down at the stallion, which was easily blocked by his sword. The Manticore slashed with his other paw at the stallion's ribcage… which hit. He yelped as he was caught off guard by the attack, the beast gave off a small smile which was canceled by a kick in the face. The Manticore was sent flying into the river. The stallion took the chance to look back at his chest to see he was bleeding profusely _'going to feel that in the morning'_ he said looking back up at the recovering foe. The beast proceeded to roar out of rage

"What? Kitty cat can't get a meal? Your just a big baby." He said taunting the beast

"**RRRROOOOAAAARRRRR"** the beast was charging out of blind rage. _'Perfect.'_ He thought as he raised his sword to defeat the beast once and for all.

"WAIT!" said a femine voice that had sounded quite cute to him and familiar to the beast

At this a beautiful, yellow coated Pegasus mare with a pink mane and tail in a one side fashion flew down in between him, and the Manticore. She was facing the creature so he couldn't see her eyes due to her moving a bit quickly. But he could see her flank at which he had to hide a blush, he also saw her cutie mark, three pink butterflies flying near each other.

"Now now you should know better than to attack somepony." she said sounding like a mother. The beast looked down in shame and pity.

"Don't worry its okay you shouldn't be sad. Just be careful next time!" she said bringing the Manticore's head up to her eye level. The beast nodded and walked away. That's when reality kicked in and he realized how much pain he was in and thus, collapsed fading in and out of consciousness. The last thing he saw was her eyes (I forgot her eye color. Think it was green?) looking worried and her run. At that everything went dark.

**Well that's chapter one! Sorry if I'm a small chapter writer but I'm new ta writing. I also need some encouragement please cuz I get hurt really easily. AND DO NOT BITCH ABOUT HE HAD NO NAME. I'll tell yes in the next chapter! Hint! His name is a part of mine! ;{) MOSTACHE FACE**

**End.**


End file.
